


Denied, Again

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2003: Harry refuses to issue an invitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied, Again

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Naughty or Nice

“…There’s the Ministry Christmas Ball next Tuesday.” Harry pulled out two glasses, pouring the wine before handing one to Draco.

“And?” Draco arched one eyebrow. “Are you inviting me to attend with you?”

Harry was mid sip, coughing on the bitter wine in his airways. “They don’t even know I’m gay, Draco. I’m not bringing a date.”

“And you won’t be meeting anyone who just happens to be there, either,” Draco said dryly.

“Ginny works for Mysteries,” Harry said. “There’s nothing between us. You know that.”

Draco knew what Harry told him. But that didn’t change the sparks of jealousy.

#

Harry found Draco standing on the balcony of his flat, looking out into the chill night. He wrapped his arms around from behind, pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured. “I didn’t meant to blow you off. It’s just— I’m not ready.”

“I know.” Draco wanted to ask when Harry _would_ be ready. “I’m the former Death Eater, Potter. I’m well aware what my reputation would do to your standing at the Ministry.”

“It’s not that.” Harry’s mouth brushed skin at the back of his neck. “Let me make it up to you.”

Draco nodded and moaned.


End file.
